Konpeito yang Mencurigakan
by SachiMalff
Summary: Hadiah spesial dari Kris untuk kelulusan Tao yang ternyata adalah Konpeito. / EXO's fanfic. KrisTao couple. Mini fic, with no conflict. Oneshoot.


**KONPEITO YANG MENCURIGAKAN**

**Disc : Mereka mutlak milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka.**

Warnings : Maaf jika ada Typo. It is **yaoi **only. Maincast TaoKris. No conflict, cerita klise dan terlalu pendek. Super mini fic dan abal serta gaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wu Yi Fan, atau yang biasa disapa Kris, sedang duduk sembari memainkan iPhone terbarunya didepan ruang televisi. Pemuda berpostur tinggi gagah dengan wajah bak model majalah sampul itu sedang asyik menjelajahi akun instagram-nya.

Dia tak menyadari, jika tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ada Huang Zi Tao, sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan netra yang sesekali ia lemparkan keluar rumah lewat jendela didepannya.

Tao mendesah dan meremas tangannya erat. Dia nampak begitu gugup. Kenapa? Entahlah.

Sesekali, manik hitam milik Tao mengerling kearah dimana pacarnya duduk. Ketika dia tahu bahwa Kris sama sekali tak peduli dan masih saja asyik dengan ponselnya, Tao mencibir pelan.

Tao itu sedang gugup. Dan—please. Kris seharusnya bersimpatik padanya.

Kris kan pacar Tao!

Mata Tao kembali menyipit kearah Kris ketika sang pemuda bermata panda tersebut mendengar tawa kecil Kris di depan televisi, masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel kebanggaannya.

Tao menggertakkan giginya, rahangnya mengeras. "KRIS!"

Kris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, ponsel yang ia pegang nyaris saja ikut terjatuh. Untung cuma nyaris, ya, Kris? Iya.

Kris mengangkat alisnya sebal ketika acara mengupload-foto-selfie-terbarunya itu terganggu oleh pekik suara Tao.

"Astaga! Baby Panda! Aku tidak tuli! Jangan seenaknya berteriak seperti itu!"

Tao melotot tajam pada Kris yang langsung menciut. "Kau seharusnya ikut prihatin padaku!"

Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan yang seakan berarti apa-maksudmu-dengan-ikut-prihatin?

Tao memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Punya pacar seperti Kris memang—harus sabar.

"Sebentar lagi adalah pengumuman kelulusanku, Kris! Astaga! Pacar macam apa kau itu, sampai lupa hari bersejarahku?!"

Kris terdiam beberapa detik. Namun, setelah Tao menghembuskan napas frustasi, ledakan tawa meluncur dari bibir Kris, seakan menyapu bersih seluruh _image cool_ yang sedari dulu ia miliki. Bukan-Kris-sekali.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, hah?!" bentak Tao yang kini beralih berkacak pinggang.

Kris masih tertawa, namun setelah ia melihat ekspresi Tao yang makin gelisah dan mulai marah-marah tak jelas. Dia berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya tersebut.

"Tao baby, kau tak perlu khawatir—"

Tao mendengus sebal, mengalihkan netranya untuk memandangi para pejalan kaki diluar sana.

"—kau pasti akan lulus, percayalah. Yah—walau kau itu bodoh dan dungu—" Tao melotot kearah sang pacar ketika Kris mengatakan hal itu, "kau pasti akan tetap lulus. Berhenti khawatir dan berhenti bersikap berlebihan dengan menganggap hari kelulusan adalah hari bersejarah."

"Kau tak tahu rasanya jadi aku, Kris!"

"Aku tahu, baby panda. Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa, aku pernah SMA."

"Tapi itu dulu! Kau kan sudah tua sekarang!"

Alis Kris berkedut tak suka. Kata tua telah melukai perasaannya yang terdalam. Baik. Dia akui dia memang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Tao-nya ini. Tapi—hey! Tampangnya itu bahkan bisa menutupi umurnya!

Mengalah, Kris mendesah lelah. Dia beranjak dari sofa empuk berwarna putih yang dia duduki, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tao. Sejurus kemudian, tubuh kekarnya sudah berada di depan tubuh Tao.

Rupanya benar kata Sehun—teman sekelas Tao—bahwa pacarnya ini adalah anak manja. Terbukti jika kini Tao masih memalingkan mukanya dari Kris.

Kris mendesah—lagi. "Tao..." Ia mengangkat dagu Tao untuk berpaling menatapnya.

Tao berpaling dengan wajah masam. "Apa?!"

Kris bertanya-tanya dalam hati—bagaimana dia bisa berakhir berpacaran dengan Tao yang super manja ini, sih, awalnya?

"Berhenti khawatir, oke? Percaya padaku, kau pasti lulus. Kalau tidak lulus, aku akan tetap jadi pacarmu, kok."

"KRIS! Jangan becanda!"

Kris tertawa. "Oke-oke.. Nah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau pasti lulus. Kau sudah belajar dengan tekun, kan? Aku janji. Jika kau lulus, aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan spesial."

Mata Tao berbinar seketika. "Benarkah?"

Kris mengernyit heran. Jika iming-iming gampang seperti itu sudah bisa mengembalikan _mood _Tao, kenapa tak dia lakukan dari tadi, ya?

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum ganteng.

Tapi, seolah menyadari sesuatu, Tao malah merengut dan melepas pegangan Kris di dagunya. "Aku tidak mau, ah."

Kris heran. "Kenapa?"

"Pasti yang akan kau berikan adalah hal-hal aneh seperti bikini atau pakaian seksi wanita atau apalah itu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Kau kan mesum. Hadiah spesial itu hanya berlaku untukmu, bukan untukku."

Kris tergelak. Memang benar. Di otaknya ia sudah merancang ingin memberikan Tao _lingerie _super seksi yang dia lihat sekilas di pusat perbelanjaan minggu lalu.

"Kau tahu saja."

Tao mendengus melecehkan. "Pemuda mesum sepertimu kan hanya tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Akan aku ganti hadiahnya. Kali ini—kau pasti akan suka."

Tao, yang mulanya tetap tidak percaya, mulai penasaran juga ketika Kris berjanji tak akan membelikannya barang-barang nista. "Kau yakin? Kau akan memberiku apa?"

Kris menyeringai tampan. "Rahasia dong. Kau kan belum tahu lulus atau tidak."

Tao memutar matanya bosan. "Tentu saja aku akan lulus."

Kris mendecak heran. "Bahkan tadi kau bilang kau sangat khawatir."

Tao mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Tao?"

"Aku mau pulang. Aku harus ganti baju, Kris. Acaranya akan dimulai dua jam lagi," ujar Tao ketika ia mulai mengambil tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di ruang tengah.

"Nanti kujemput, ya?"

Mata Tao terbelalak lebar ketika tubuhnya sudah hendak mencapai handle pintu utama. Dia membalikkan badannya, masih dengan mata melebar tak percaya. "Kau—akan datang?"

"Ick—tentu saja, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tak datang ketika acara kelulusan pacarku sendiri?"

Tubuh Tao tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Ia berlari menyusuri ruangan itu dan berakhir dengan menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang pemuda Kanada-China. "Terimakasih, Kris! Terimakasih!"

Kris tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus helai rambut halus milik kekasihnya. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Sama-sama."

Bagaimana kisah awal seorang Kris yang tampan bisa menjadi _gay _untuk seorang Tao? Ada yang pernah bertanya tentang hal itu?

Jika ada, mari aku terangkan sedikit agar lebih jelas.

Kris adalah pemuda berengsek tak tak tahu apa itu cinta. Tentunya sebelum dia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang memakai seragam SMA di depan sebuah kedai kopi di hari minggu.

Kris amat terganggu dengan pemuda lucu bermata panda tersebut ketika dia bersama temannya—yang belakangan ia kenal bernama Sehun dan Kai—sedang bermain dan tertawa di dalam kedai kopi langganannya.

Bak cerita seperti di dalam sinema atau telenovela, Kris kembali bertemu dengan si-anak-lucu-berisik-bermata-panda tersebut. Beberapa kali, beberapa hari, dan Kris merasa tertarik padanya. Klise memang. Tapi, dalam dunia nyata, cinta memang tak serumit kisah para pencerita dan para pendongeng, kan?

Dan mereka pun saling berinteraksi. Saling mengenal. Saling menyapa. Saling bertukar akun Weibo. Saling sapa, saling memahami, dan berakhir dengan saling mencintai.

Kalian pikir itu _mainstream_? Memang. Karena cinta sebenarnya tak butuh semua hal yang super. Cinta itu sederhana saja. Sesederhana perhatian seorang isteri yang membuatkan kopi hitam di pagi hari untuk sang suami. Sesederhana seorang kakak yang mengobati luka sang adik. Sesederhana kakek dan nenek yang lari pagi bersama di hari Minggu. Sesederhana kita memeluk ibu ketika kita sedang merasa terluka. Sesederhana cinta Kris dan Tao. Tak muluk-muluk, berjalan apa adanya.

Karena—cinta itu bukan tentang salah atau benar, bukan tentang klise atau kompleks, bukan tentang _mainstream _atau langka. Karena cinta itu, tentang nyaman atau tidak saat Tao berada disisi Kris, begitupula sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tak pernah ingkar janji.

Itu benar. Kris selalu membuktikannya. Kini, setelah siap dengan pakaian kasual namun pantas, ia langsung menyetir mobil andalannya untuk menjemput sang kekasih hati. Huang Zi Tao.

Kris mendesah lega ketika Tao masih mau menunggunya—walau dengan muka cemberut. Tao bilang Kris telat sepuluh menit.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil Kris—ia harus menggeret paksa tubuh Tao yang sedang merajuk karena Kris telat—Tao langsung tak mau memandangi wajah Kris sama sekali.

Kris orang yang sabar.

Itu benar. Dia sudah membuktikannya. Terbukti dengan saat ini, ia masih saja berusaha untuk membuat Tao menatapnya.

Lima menit setelah mobil milik Kris melaju, Tao mendesah gugup. Manik hitam pekatnya terlihat bergerak tak teratur. Dia bahkan meremas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan di balik jas hitam simpelnya.

Kris tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian tangan kirinya bergerak untuk meremas pelan tangan Tao yang terkepal.

Tao menoleh kearah Kris yang juga beralih untuk menatapnya sejenak. Sang pemuda panda itu membalas tersenyum, kemudian membalas remasan tangan Kris.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke sekolah Tao, karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran khusus mobil di sekolah Tao, mereka berdua langsung keluar dari mobil.

Manik keduanya langsung menyapu lingkungan sekitar. Beberapa murid beserta orang tua mereka terlihat sudah mulai memasuki sekolahan. Tao berteriak memanggil Sehun—yang datang dengan kekasihnya juga, Xi Luhan—dan Kai—yang juga datang bersama dengan pacarnya yang imut, Do Kyungsoo—. Kedua teman Tao itu—beserta para pasangannya—langsung berjalan menghampiri Tao dan Kris.

Kris dan Tao berkenalan sebentar dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Orang tua kalian tak datang?" tanya Tao pada Kai dan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, sementara Kai menggeleng lemah. Kyungsoo—yang ada di sampingnya—langsung mengelus pelan lengan kiri Kai, yang dibalas dengan senyuman bernada terimakasih.

"Kau sendiri? Mana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Kai pada Tao.

Tao mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Mereka masih ada di China. Mungkin baru akan datang besok pagi."

Semuanya—kecuali Kris yang sudah tahu hal itu—mengangguk simpatik. Tao mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, sebelum ia langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk langsung masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Tao nampak gugup ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat pengumuman kelulusan sekaligus wisuda.

Kris—yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya—mencoba mendekap tubuh Tao dan menenangkannya. Sesekali berbisik pelan supaya Tao tak gugup. Tao memasang senyumannya yang Kris tahu sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Kris sungguh heran. Dia dulu berpikir bahwa Tao adalah anak berandal yang bandel. Tapi—ternyata oh ternyata...

Mereka berenam sudah sampai di kursi yang telah disediakan. Kris duduk di kursi paling pojok dengan Tao di samping kanannya. Sementara berurutan ada Tao, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan.

Kai nampak sangat berisik ketika dia mencoba menerangkan pada Kyungsoo siapa-siapa saja teman-temannya yang terlihat disana. Sehun nampak sedang memegang tangan Luhan erat, sama seperti Tao rupanya; gugup.

Seorang lelaki tua nampak berjalan menuju podium yang terletak di depan panggung. Kris bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Tao yang mengerat pada tangannya. Dia mengelus ipi Tao lembut. "Tenang saja, oke?"

Tao tak menjawab. Dia masih berkonsentrasi penuh pada pembukaan pidato yang dilancarkan oleh sang Kepala Sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu—yang serasa setahun untuk Tao dan Sehun—akhirnya acara inti tiba juga. Kepala Sekolah mulai mengumumkan peringkat satu peraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian-ujian yang telah mereka lalui.

"Peringkat pertama, diraih oleh—Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mematung. Luhan apalagi. Mata Tao, Kris, dan Kai membola sempurna. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain.

Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk maju keatas panggung. Setelah pemuda albino itu berdiri tegap sembari memegang pialanya di atas podium, sang Kepala Sekolah menawarkan dia untuk berpidato singkat.

Sehun nampak gugup, tapi dia mencoba berbicara.

"Eum—aku tak yakin apa sekolah ini benar-benar tak salah menganggapku sebagai yang pertama," ucap Sehun sementara sang Kepala Sekolah yang berada di samping Sehun, terlihat langsung _sweatdrop_, "tapi aku sungguh berterimakasih dan aku bangga pada diriku sendiri. Aku hanya berharap untuk Kai dan Tao, kedua sahabatku, agar mereka juga bisa lulus. Karena mereka itu agak bodoh, tidak sepertiku, yeah," lanjutnya sambil nyengir. Sang Kepala Sekolah hanya menampilkan _poker face_.

Tao dan Kai cengo mendengarnya. Luhan memijit pelipisnya, mungkin frustasi kenapa dia punya pacar seperti Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan, dan Kris mendengus tak percaya. Orang idiot seperti Sehun begini—yang jadi juara umum? Yang benar saja!

Setelah Sehun kembali ke tempatnya dengan cengiran lebar. Luhan langsung mendamprat kepalanya dan bilang, "pidato macam apa itu?!"

Lalu celoteh mereka terhenti ketika Kepala Sekolah kembali mengumumkan juara-juara berikut. Tao masih saja gugup.

Beberapa kali Kepala Sekolah menyebutkan para siswa yang berhasil lulus, namun nama Tao belum juga disebut.

Sampai pada nama ke seratus tujuh puluh satu, seorang perempuan mungil maju dan menerima ijazah dari Kepala Sekolah. Tao nampak frustasi, sepertinya dia sudah ingin menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Kris akhirnya khawatir juga. Nama Kai bahkan sudah disebut pada urutan ke-sembilan puluh satu. Tapi, nama Tao—

"Tao, berapa murid kelas tiga di sekolahan ini?" tanya Kris sembari menoleh kearah Tao.

"Seratus tujuh puluh sembilan," jawab Tao gemetaran.

Kris kembali duduk dengan pandangan yang menerawang kedepan.

Muridnya seratus tujuh puluh sembilan. Padahal, ini sudah murid yang ke—

"Murid yang ke seratus tujuh puluh tujuh—yaitu..."

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Matanya kini melirik tak yakin pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tao jika saja dia tak lulus saat ini... Mungkinkah Tao akan bunuh dir—

"Murid ke seratus tujuh puluh delapan—Huang Zi Tao!"

Panggilan dengan nama Tao yang terselip itu menyadarkan lamunan Kris. Matanya membola sempurna, kemudian berpaling untuk menatap Tao di sampingny—

Tao sudah menangis. Dia menangis sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya. Kai malah ikut-ikutan memeluk Tao haru. Sehun langsung berlari menerobos Kyungsoo di sampingnya untuk ikut berpelukan. Mereka bertiga menangis haru.

Kris _sweatdrop _di tempat. Begitupula dengan Luhan. Sementara Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan—lagi.

Tao berjalan penuh semangat kearah sang Kepala Sekolah yang memasang tampang datar saat Tao dengan cerianya mengambil ijazah yang ada di tangannya.

Tao kembali duduk dengan riang, seolah dia tak pernah menangis beberapa detik yang lalu. Kris menatap Tao tak percaya.

Tao? Tao-nya? Seratus tujuh puluh delapan dari seratus tujuh puluh sembilan siswa? Dan dia begitu riang seperti i—

"Kris! Ayo pulang! Semua sudah pulang! Jangan lupakan hadiah yang kau janjikan, lho!"

Kris terkesiap ketika Tao sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan menoleh kearahnya seraya menyunggingkan cengiran andalannya.

Oh, iya. Hadiah untuk Tao. Sebenarnya, sudah ada di kantong sakunya sih. Tapi—nanti saja lah. Bahaya kalau memberikannya disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao tak berhenti berceloteh riang dan bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas selama perjalanan pulang kerumah Kris. Kenapa kerumah Kris? Karena Kris bilang hadiahnya ada dirumah. Padahal itu hanya alasan Kris saja—

"...aku tak menyangka bahwa aku dapat peringkat seratus tujuh puluh delapan dari seratus tujuh puluh sembilan siswa! Hahahaha—!"

Kris ikut tertawa ketika Tao mengatakannya. Karena itu memang lucu. Hahaha. Dia mendapat peringkat dari bawah nomor dua. Kris curiga, jangan-jangan yang peringkat terakhir sudah pindah sekolah sebelum ujian? Err—

Mereka langsung masuk ke rumah Kris setelah sampai. Tao langsung menghubungi rumah makan langganannya untuk memesan beberapa makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Kris menghampiri Tao yang sedang mengupdate di akun Weibo-nya. Mungkin dia menulis status tentang peringkatnya lagi. Hmm—

Kris mengelus rambut Tao yang kini tengah merebahkan dirinya didalam pelukan Kris. Mereka terdiam sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada ketenangan untuk mengambil alih suasana disana. Kris menyeringai misterius. Kapan, sih, Kris itu tidak misterius?

"Kris?"

Lamunan-entah-apa-itu milik Kris membuyar ketika Tao memputkan bibirnya lucu dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Hm?"

"Mana hadiahku?"

Oh, iya. Kris menepuk pelan jidatnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Dia langsung merogoh kedalam saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

Tao mengernyit heran. "Ini bukan alat mesum, kan?"

Kris memutar matanya bosan. "Bukan. Buka saja."

"Oke!"

Kris memasang tampang datar ketika Tao sama sekali tak sadar bahwa dia telah dibohongi. Bukankah tadi Tao dan dia singgah kerumah Kris karena Kris bilang hadiahnya ada dirumah? Kenapa Tao tak sadar ketika dia langsung merogoh celananya? Kenapa?!

Kini Kris tahu, bahwa Tao memang anak yang bo—

"K-kris?"

Kris menoleh. Dia mengamati wajah Tao yang tak bisa terbaca ekspresinya. "Apa, my baby?"

"Kau serius memberikanku ini?"

Kris mengernyit menatap Tao. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau akan memberikanku sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat."

Kris mendesah lelah. "Itu juga bermanfaat. Bisa kau emut dan kau makan sesukamu. Rasanya manis kok."

"Oh."

Hening. Kris menyeringai misterius—lagi.

Tao mulai membuka bungkus plastik merah dengan Konpeito di dalamnya. Perlahan, dia memasukkan makanan manis itu kedalam mulut hangatnya. Ah—Kris mulai berpikiran mesum ketika perlahan-lahan konpeito itu tenggelam dalam mulut manis Tao...

"Kyis, nanchi achah than ichuchu chau chacang chechini chachanha..."

Kris mengernyit jijik ketika Tao berbicara dengan mulut penuh Konpeito. "Telan dulu, Tao. Kau menjijikkan!"

Tao memandang Kris tajam, kemudian menghabiskan Konpeito miliknya. Glek. Begitulah kira-kira bunyinya.

Tao menyipit tajam kearah Kris. "Apalah. Lupakan."

Kris mendengus geli, kemudian dia semakin menatap Tao intens.

Tepat ketika Tao mulai mengunyah kembali Konpeito keduanya, dia merasa tak enak. Suhu tubuhnya seperti naik, udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin panas. Bukankah ruangan ini sudah ber-AC? Tao bingung sendiri.

Kris menyeringai setan—lagi. Dia mulai mengelus-elus pipi Tao layaknya interaksi antara majikan dengan kucing _Chesire. _Tao mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kris—nyalakan AC-nya Kris. Panass..."

"Sudah maksimal, Baby..."

"Buka jendelanya, Krissss..."

Kris tak beranjak. Dia malah semakin gencar mengelus serta mengendus bau tubuh Tao yang ia gilai. Tao berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kris dari tubuhnya ketika pemuda sialan itu mencoba untuk merayapkan bibirnya kearah leher mulus nan putih menggiurkan milik Tao. Sialan! Pasti Konpeito ini ada apa-apanya. Bukan hanya apa adanya!

Tao harusnya belajar dari pengalaman dulu. Kris sudah berulang kali membodohinya. Tao sangat yakin, pasti ada obat-obat terlarang dalam makanan manis ini!

"Krisss..."

"Hm?" Kris kembali menjalarkan bibirnya kearah leher Tao, mencoba menjilat permukaan kulit itu. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Tao mendesah kecil. Kris menyeringai menang.

"Krissss..."

"Kau suka sekali menambahkan huruf 's' di akhir namaku."

"Arrgh! Apa yang kau tarus di Konpeito ssssialan ini Krisss!"

"Obat perangsang."

"APA?!" Mata Tao terbelalak lebar. Dia berusaha mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Namun, Kris tak tinggal diam. Mulutnya langsung menyambar bagian leher jenjang Tao yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya. Lidahnya menjalar liar meninggalkan jejak saliva. Tao menggeram rendah.

"Kriss... Berhenti—ahh..."

"Tidak, Tao..."

"Kriss... Jangan—gigit!"

Kris mengernyit heran. "Kenapa? Kau kan milikku."

"Itu—ahh—akan keli—sshh—berhenti Kris—! Itu akan—nghhh—kelihatan!"

"Tak apa. Kau kan akan libur panjang."

"Tapi—eunghhh—jangan!"

Tangan nakal Kris mulai meraba bagian bawah tubuh Tao. Dia mencoba mencari 'mainan kecil'-nya disana. Mata Tao terbelalak lebar. "Kris!" bentaknya.

Sesaat sebelum Kris menurunkan resleting celana Tao, ponsel Tao berbunyi nyaring. Kris mendecak kesal dan mengumpat pelan. "_Shit_! Siapa, sih?"

Tao—dengan napas yang memburu—langsung mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai.

"S—sehun..."

Kris berdecak kesal, kemudian menyambar ponsel tak bersalah itu. Sedetik setelahnya, dia meletakkannya kembali di atas lantai. Tao masih mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nista dari mulutnya.

Kris mulai aksinya kembali. Sebelumnya, dia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kuping Tao yang memerah sempurna, menjilatnya sensual.

"K—krisss—kumohon berhen—ahh—ti...!"

Kris tuli. Kris takkan mendengar permohonan Tao yang satu itu. Langsung saja, tangan nakalnya meraba kembali bagian yang tadi terlupakan.

Sekali lagi, ponsel Tao berbunyi. Kris—yang sudah sangat kesal—menyambar lagi ponsel tak berdaya tersebut, kemudian mengangkat telepon yang berdering nyaring mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

"HALO?! KAU INI—"

/"Halo? Ini Tao?"/

Kris membatu.

/"Halo? Halo? Tao? Kau masih disana?"/

Itu ayah Tao.

Kris mencoba bersikap wajar, sementara Tao—yang sudah tergolek lemah di sampingnya—berusaha untuk tak mendesah lagi.

/"H—halo, Tuan Huang. I-ini saya, Kris."/

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak ingin sang ayah mendengar desahannya.

/"Oh, kau, Kris? Tao sedang dirumahmu ya?"/

Kris kembali menoleh pada Tao, kemudian menjawab, "i-iya."

"Ah! Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami baru tiba dari China dan akan segera kesana dalam sepuluh menit. Kami sudah kerumah dan tak ada siapapun disana. Tunggu kami, ya!"

Klik. Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh ayah Tao.

Kris mematung.

"K-kriss... ahhngg..."

"T-tao... ayahmu... akan kesini dalam..."

"Nghhh—"

"...sepuluh menit..."

"Ahh—kalau begitu—nghh—bebaskan aku saj—ahh—ja! Aku sudah tidak khuat—sshhh..."

Kris membatu. Dia harus—memuaskan Tao? Lalu bagaimana dengan...

Kris menoleh kebawah tubuhnya.

...bagaimana dengan—dirinya sendiri?

"..."

"Krissshh... tanggung jawab—ahhss..."

Kris menelan ludah gugup.

_Poor, Kris_.

Kapan-kapan saja mungkin, kau memuaskan dirimu itu. Karena ayah Tao akan datang dalam waktu—

DELAPAN MENIT!

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Haloo. Saya baru inget kalau beberapa hari kemarin ultahnya baby panda unyu. Jadi saya ngebut buat fanfiction ini. Sekalian permohonan maaf sama para pembaca Our Secretary karena saya ngga menampilkan banyak adegan TaoKris. Qu Ni Sheng Re Kuai Le, Tao baby!

Oh iya. Saya juga minta maaf jika ini terlalu pendek dan gaje ('/.\') Ini saya ketik kilat -_-

Maafkan saya juga jika bias kalian saya nistakan. Heuheu...

Sign, SachiMalff with love!


End file.
